When Champions Sleep
by Veilwuarrah
Summary: Merlin takes a hit for Arthur again. Gaius is there for him. Oneshot. caring!protective!Gaius. (whump I suppose; thoughts;) Se5


**I'm getting there. Had another 3h~ish op, but I'm certainly getting there. Meanwhile my mind seeks refuge in fanfiction, and I can't stay away from writing/reading and Merlin for long :P Why would I and who would!? So this here is a little glimpse into a little scene, mere thoughts... Just to show I'm still around. Bit inspired by 5x10 probably. Let me know what you think. (Should be getting back to posting more around next week.)**

******Hope you like it~**

**.*.**

His people whisper their champion's name in their prayers and ask for the spirits and the gods blessings upon him. They respect him; they depend on him; they expect their future, their freedom from him; they praise him; they count on him; they weigh him down, but do they really know him?

Do the druids really know who Emrys really is? Are magic users familiar with the prophesied one's day-to-day life? Do they see further then the teachings? Do they ever think of his struggles?

Gaius lets out a tired breath and wipes the forehead of their _champion_ in his restless sleep. Usually he takes care of himself and the elderly physician wonders how it hadn't drawn any suspicions yet, how he comes out unharmed from the many battles. Not that that's the case right now, he huffs to himself. He's been careless this time. He's not unharmed this time.

Now that Arthur is king the enemies seemed to have multiplied, chores have doubled, patrols and visits and threats all growing in numbers; the physician feels guilty, but as he isn't getting younger either, he needs help from time to time with provisions of herbs and ingredients, and errands to run; and the boy is always there to help. There was a time he would complain, but as the years pass he just does what is asked of him. He learns; he matures; still, Gaius sometimes wonders if all is worth it for his ward, amazed the man hasn't snapped yet. Knowing well of the sacrifices he had to make, and keep quiet about; all the while baring secrets, that can't have been an easy burden to carry.

The light of the fire plays on his pale features, giving his face and neck an awkward shine from the sweat covering his skin. But the battle seems to be won. The time of rest and recovery is now. He doesn't mumble in his fever, he doesn't thrash, he just sleeps, and the old man feels guilty, but he didn't have the heart to tell the king, his ward is weakened from exhaustion, not just the blood loss from the arrow they had pulled out of his side.

Arthur left not long ago. The king sat by his servant while he fought for his life in the fever. It was Arthur the arrow was meant for, no doubt, and Merlin was there,_ again,_ in the right time in the right place, pushing the Once and Future King out of harms way and taking the hit for him. Gaius assured him he will send word as soon as Merlin wakes, but for now it would be best if he just sleeps. Arthur hesitated, but eventually gave a squeeze of his manservant's shoulder and left. It was late.

He picks his head up to rustling as he sits by the fireplace on a small chair next to his patient's cot. His ward stirs and looks around confused.

The old man shifts to turn more towards the warlock and puts a hand on his knee to express his presence and waits until the young man comes to and recognizes the physician's chamber.

Finally he focuses on the hand on his leg and his mentor. He smiles weakly and tries to call out to him, but coughs instead. Gaius gets up to that and reaches for a cup of water to offer his ward.

"_Ohw..!_" Merlin moans with a hand on his side and face distorted in pain after realizing that sitting up is not a bright idea right now, and settles back onto the cot.

"Best you stay still." Gaius says quietly, then helps tilt his head enough for him to take a few sips of water.

"What happened? Where's Arthur?" Merlin pants after laying back down and the pain subsides a little.

"He's alright. Everyone is fine. Sir Leon has a bruised shoulder, and Sir Gwaine a sprained ankle, but everyone is safe and sound and the bandits have been apprehended." The physician gives his report, knowing his ward wants to know these details. "Arthur was here, I just sent him to sleep not long ago." He adds and sees a light smile of relief flicker on the warlock's lips.

"How about that.. he actually cares.." he remarks.

"Well done, Merlin." The old man smiles proudly and gives his ward a squeeze on the shoulder and it all makes the young man's grin go wide as he closes his eyes for a moment. So rare he hears those words, Gaius notes to himself sadly, and he had noticed how he smiled less and less as time passed.

"Gaius.. could you? Give me s-something f..for the p.." he says motioning to his side.

"Of course." The physician says and gets up to step to his table, looking for the right potion.

"Was it-t bad..?"

"Blood loss and a minor infection. Add to that exhaustion." He informs the dark haired one. "You are pretty much over it, you just need rest." He continues mixing some gray powder into some liquid, producing a green potion, then reaches for another bottle with blue liquid in it and ponders for a moment before tilting it towards the green one and lets a few drops fall into it.

"Do you.. serious..ly think Arthur is g..oing to let m..e lay around all day?" Merlin laughs but it ends in coughing and he quickly decides to keep quiet once his wound starts to hurt even more under his palm. Squeezing his eyes shut he focuses on his breathing to temper his coughs.

"You should eat something before you take this." Gaius suggests kindly, knowing what the effect will be. "You don't need your stomach hurting as well." He adds, but Merlin is no fool; he'd spent years living with the physician after all. The warlock looks up at his mentor and the potion in his grasp. He figures it out pretty fast that there probably is something else in the tonic then a mere painkiller.

"No.. I'm not.. hun..gry." He says slowly and looks at the physician again.

"Alright." Gaius nods and helps him down the potion, then offers some water to wash the taste away, but Merlin has since learnt, and despite the grimace, he refuses.

"I guess.. his royalness ..will just have to.. dress himself.." he smirks and his guardian smiles as well. "Tell Arth..ur I'm srr.."

And then there's quiet with only the fire's cracking filling the chamber's silence.

Gaius sits for some time watching his ward after he fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. He lets out a heavy breath and pulls the blanket up higher on his ward.

"Rest now, my boy." He mumbles and clumsily pats his head.

He's sure Arthur will understand, as the people will understand, that both servants and champions need rest from time to time.


End file.
